


The Proposal War

by CumberRachel



Series: Avengers Fan Fiction Collection [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberRachel/pseuds/CumberRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As per, Tony fucks up. But then he gets is so right! </p><p>Basically a cute proposal oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal War

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a smutty chapter two at some point. If I finish the next chapter of my other fic soon then there will be.

"Steve, what're you doing? Get up." Tony ordered, tugging gently at his lovers hands. Steve was on o e knee before him, reaching into his back pocket without breaking eye contact. At least he was, he'd stopped after hearing Tony's words. The smile that Tony loved so much, the one that shone like a diamond, had fallen clean off. Steve's eyes had a moment of pure anguish before they hardened to stone. No, ice. Crystalline, shiny, and rock hard. No longer was there the softness they held whenever they were locked with Tony's. There was still a hint of the adoration but it was slowly receding. Like a dying flame. It needed the right word to re-kindle it, and Tony was never wise with words when it came to The Star Spangled Man With A Plan.

Steve hung his head and scoffed, pulling his hand from Tony's and rubbing his face. He laughed a humourless laugh and sat back on his heel, the grass beneath him crinkling, shadows dancing over his face as he looked Tony up and down. Tony hadn't bothered to take in the scenery, he never did when he was with Steve. Not that he did he noticed he was under a willow tree, the reeds hanging down to the bright green grass. The tree was at the top of a hill, Tony would have thought it was cliché if it wasn't so adorable. The sun was hot but there was a light breeze that kept them from over-heating. Tony had on a stripy blue and white t-shirt and some skinny fit denim shorts, Steve wore a pale blue button down with navy chino shorts. They fit well, and Tony would never admit it but he occasionally bought Steve clothes that would match his.

"Well at least now I can tell Natasha she was wrong." Steve deadpanned, completely devoid of emotion. All of the walls Tony spent the last year and a half breaking down had been thrown back up in seconds.

"What...?" Tony asked, even with his genius brain he couldn't quite understand what was going on. All he knew was that it was his fault and he needed to fix it. He somehow always lost the capability to think logically when it came to Steve.

"She told me you'd say yes. She told me... I was stupid to listen to her, you even said at the very start. That you didn't do marriage. You didn't really do long term but it's been over a year so I though, why not go further. I should have listened to you, you've always been right. I made a mistake, I shouldn't have asked. Can we please forget that this ha-"

Tony surged forwards onto Steve's lap and kissed him. Grasping his cheeks and crashing his lips to the super soldier's in the only way he knew to shut him up. When he pulled away, Steve had an odd expression on his face. It bordered acceptance and wonder whilst still being shocked and loving. It wasn't a good combination and it did not sit well on his features.

"You really are an idiot." Tony agreed, now on his knees in front of Steve, eye to eye.

"I told you to get up because I'm selfish and I wanted to prove everyone so very wrong. You know me, Steve - always doing the unexpected. I do love you, Steve. A lot. More than with Pepper, a whole lot more. More than you'll ever know - no don't talk. My turn now." Tony put a finger over Steve's open mouth, keeping him quiet so he could finish his impromptu speech.

"You were right about one thing though. Natasha war wrong." Tony winced as Steve's face fell once more. With one hand cupping his cheek, Tony reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out the contents. There, held between his thumb and forefinger, was a simple silver band which had a blue glowing line running around the circumference, taking up the middle third. Tony watches as Steve's eyes went wide, a flair of panic and anxiety rising in him. Given Steve had just proposed himself Tony was fairly confident, so his worry was superfluous but there it was anyway. He stamped down on it, hard, forcing himself to speak past it. Needing Steve to understand.

"Steven Grant Rogers. Captain America himself, _The_ Star Spangled Man With a Plan. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?" He asked in a small, shy voice.

Steve nodded and held out his hand for Tony to slide the ring in place. It fit beautifully. He then rose up on his knees, raising above Tony and gently pushing him back into the grass, laying over him under the willows and kissing him. Slow and intimate. Completely contrasting their last kiss. Their lips barely touching, breath mingling, slow strokes of the tongue for a long time and they relaxed in the warmth of the setting sun, content just to lie in each other's arms.

After about an hour of kissing and touching Tony pulled back to gaze up at Steve. Slowly, he reached up and tugged to collar of his t-shirt down so it was stuck around the arc reactor casing. He then lifted Steve's left hand and began to pull at the ring. Steve gave him a confused look but Tony's eyes practically screamed 'trust men so he let him continue.

The next move got Steve scared however. While he knew Tony could survive for a few minutes without the arc reactor, he'd never deliberately taken it out in front of Steve.

"Tony, what the hell are you doing?! Put it back!" Steve urged, trying to push Tony's hand back where it came from.

"No... Steve - watch." Tony gestured to his chest, not rising and falling quicker now that shrapnel was getting closer to his heart. Steve's eyes fell to the gaping hole and watch intently as Tony connected his ring to the little metal disc usually connected to the reactor. Tony gasped as the ring brightened and gave a small word before calming.

"Tony..." Steve breathed, not having words to describe how amazed he was, not only at the technology but also now much Tony trusted and loved him.

"It doubles as an arch reactor, Steve. The smallest of its limited kind. I can't physically give you a piece of my heart so I made a compromise. Also, this way, if I go down in battle you don't have to hope and pray that the other one turns itself back on." Tony smiles and quickly switched them back, returning the ring to Steve's finger. He then wiped a stray tear off Steve's cheek. Steve hadn't realised he had been crying, to prevent it getting worse he buried his face in Tony's neck, murmuring 'thank you's and 'I love you's. Tony's recklessness had always been a worry of Steve's, now he could rest a little easier knowing her had something that could save him right at his fingertips - literally.

They lay under the willow tree way into the night. It was very cliché and he felt like a love-struck teenager in a cheesy rom-com but he couldn't care less when he was this happy. Soon they would have to go back, the team would worry that they had been kidnapped given their line of work, even with JARVIS' reassurances. But for now they were okay just to relax in each others warmth, the occasional conversation and sweet kiss.


End file.
